Presently, human growth hormone (referred to hereinafter as hGH) is used to treat pituitary dwarfism. In addition, it is also reported to be useful in acceleration of healing of bone fracture and burn wound, as well as in the treatment of patients of malnutrition (94/95 Nikkei Baio Nenkan). According to the following papers, hGH has been examined for its improving effect on the growth failure of short children having renal failure and also administrated to adult patients having renal failure. However, the papers only demonstrate the ameliorating effect of hGH on the malnourished conditions of patients who are undergoing dialysis, i.e., who have lost their renal functions.
1. KOPPLE, J. D. et al., Nippon Jinzo Gakkai-shi 33:468-474 (1991): "Growth hormone treatment for patients with renal failure". PA1 2. Sanaka, Sugino et al., Nippon Jinzo Gakkai-shi 33:1153-1159 (1991): "Improvement of malnutrition indices in adult patients with end stage renal disease by rhGH".
It has not been reported in the above papers that hGH may be useful for recovering progressive renal dysfunction in a patient with renal failure who has not yet undergone dialysis.
To date, there is not available a drug effective in maintaining or restoring the renal function of patients with end stage renal failure who have not yet undergone dialysis. Thus there is no way to prolong their lives except for such a treatment as renal dialysis or renal transplantation which is highly risky and burdensome to the patients.